


Daughter of Dragons and Wolves — COMPANION BOOK

by HouseNaelgyreon



Series: Daughter of Dragons and Wolves [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyandry, Royalty, Westeros, Westerosi Politics, dragonlord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon
Summary: This is the companion book to my book series: DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES.Here you will find character face claims, outfits, armor, and information about all the characters within the books. Enjoy!





	1. OVER VIEW

** _This is the companion book to my book series: DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES. _ **

** _Here you will find character face claims, outfits, armor, and information about all the characters within the books. _ **

** _Enjoy!_ **


	2. HOUSE TARGARYEN

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: "_Fire and Blood"_

**Lord**: [Daenerys Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48442856)

**Heir**: [Rhyaenna Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48410899)

**Notable Members**: Daenerys Targaryen. Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen. Vyreo Volentin. Corren Yronwood. Missandei. Grey Worm. Rolla. Nalha. Norenno. Countless other House Targaryen supporters.

**Claimed Titles**: King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Prince of Dragonstone (_heir apparent_). Prince of Summerhall (second in line to the throne). Ruler of Meereen. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. Lord of Dragonstone

**Seat**: Great Pyramid of Meereen. Aegonfort (_formerly_). Red Keep (_formerly_). Dragonstone (_formerly_). Summerhall (_formerly_)

**Culture**: Valyrian. Meereenese.

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers**: 1,000

**Foot Soldiers**: 25,000 Westerosi. 2,000 Unsullied. 1,500 Warriors of Naath.

**Mounted Warriors**: 500 Dothraki.

**Other**: 7 dragons. 5 Direwolves.

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: House Blackfyre.

**Ancestral Weapon**: Blackfyre (_former_). Dark Sister (_former_). Valyrion (_current_)

**Founded**: Targaryen family (_before 126 BC_) House Targaryen of King's Landing (_1 AC_)

**Refounded**: 306 AC (_by Rhyaenna Targaryen_)


	3. MAIN CHARACTER — Rhyaenna Targaryen

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Rhyaenna Targaryen

**Alias**: Rhy. Dragonwolf. Daughter of Dragons. Mother of Dragons. Dragonblood. The Conquerer.

**Titles**: Crown Princess of Meereen. Khalakka (_heiress_) of the Great Grass Sea. Princess of Dragonstone. Heiress of House Stark (_claimant_). Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men (_claimant_). Queen of the Seven Kingdoms (_claimant_).

**Born**: 306 AC at Meereen

**Death**: Alive

* * *

**Family**

**Culture(s)**: Meereenese. Valyrian. Westerosi.

**House(s)**: House Targaryen. House Stark

**Father**: Jon Snow (_born Aegon Targaryen VI_)

**Mother**: [Daenerys Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48442856)

**Spouse(s)**: [Vyreo Volentin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48423625) & [Corren Yronwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48423835)

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

**_______**

**Battle Armor**

** **

______

**Braavosi Ball Gown**

______

**Dragon Riding Armor**

______

**"Wilding Furs"**

______

**Stark Cloak**

**______**

**Formal Stark Dress**

**______**

**Informal/Regal Stark Dress**

**______**

**Sword: "Valyrion"**

** **

** **

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	4. MAIN CHARACTER — Vyreo Volentin

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Vyreo Volentin

**Alias**: Vy. Son of the Sword.

**Titles**: King Consort of the Kingdom of Westeros (_claimant_)

**Born**: 305 AC at Braavos

**Death**: Alive

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Braavosi.

**House(s)**: House Targaryen. HouseVolentin

**Father**: Vogiphos Volentin 

**Mother**: Lesselna Volentin

**Spouse**: Rhyaenna Targaryen

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	5. MAIN CHARACTER — Corren Yronwood

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Corren Yronwood

**Alias**: Bookworm. Sword of the Dawn.

**Titles**: King Consort of the Kingdom of Westeros (_claimant_)

**Born**: 305 AC at Westeros

**Death**: Alive

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Westerosi. Dornish.

**House(s)**: House Targaryen. House Yronwood. House Dayne.

**Father**: Mortin Yronwood 

**Mother**: Anera Dayne

**Spouse**: Rhyaenna Targaryen

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	6. MAIN CHARACTER — Daenerys Targaryen

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Daenerys Targaryen

**Alias**: Daenerys Stormborn. Dany. The Unburnt. Mhysa. The silver queen. Silver Lady. Dragonmother. The dragon queen. Breaker of Chains. Mother of Dragons. The prince that was promised. Bride of fire. Daughter of death. Slayer of lies. Child of three.

**Titles**: Queen of Meereen. Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men (_claimant_). Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms (_claimant_). Princess of Dragonstone (_claimant_).

**Born**: 284 AC at Dragonstone

**Death**: 305 AC at King's Landing (_Resurrected days later in Volantis_)

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Valyrian.

**House**: House Targaryen

**Father**: Aerys II

**Mother**: Rhaella Targaryen

**Spouse**: Khal Drogo (1st Husband)

**Issue**: Rhaego (_stillborn_), [Rhyaenna Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48410899) (_alive and heir_)

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	7. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	8. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	9. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	10. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	11. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	12. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	13. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	14. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	15. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	16. HOUSE STARK

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: _"Winter is Coming"_

**Lord**: Sansa Stark (_self-appointed_). Brandon Stark (_legally_). Jon Snow (_de jure_)

**Heir**: Rhyaenna Targaryen (_claimant_). Heirs of Rhyaenna Targaryen's body (_claimant_). Arya Stark (_status unknown_)

**Notable Members**: Sansa Stark (_self-crowned Queen of the North_). Jon Snow (_appointed King of the North_). Brandon Stark (crowned King of Westeros).

**Claimed Titles**: Kings in the North. Lords of Winterfell. Lords Paramount of the North (_formerly_). Wardens of the North (_formerly_).

**Seat**: Winterfell

**Culture**: Westerosi (North)

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers**: 500 men

**Foot Soldiers**: 20,000 men.

**Mounted Warriors**: 100 men

**Other**: 1 Direwolf (_with Jon Snow_)

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: House Greystark. House Karstark

**Ancestral Weapon**: Ice (_destroyed_)

**Founded**: Bran the Builder (_Age of Heroes_).


	17. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	18. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	19. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	20. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	21. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	22. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	23. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	24. HOUSE LANNISTER

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: _"Hear Me Roar!" (official). "A Lannister Always Pays His Debts" (common saying)._

**Lord**: Tyrion Lannister (_official_). Jaime Lannister of Tarth (_de jure_).

**Heir**: Joanna Lannister of Tarth.

**Claimed Titles**: Lords of Casterly Rock. Lords Paramount of the Westerlands. Wardens of the West. Shields of Lannisport. Kings of the Andals and the First Men (_formerly_). Protectors of the Seven Kingdoms (formerly). Kings of the Rock (_pre-Conquest_)

**Seat**: Casterly Rock. Red Keep, King's Landing (_formerly_).

**Culture**: Westerosi.

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers**: Unknown.

**Foot Soldiers**: 10,000 men.

**Mounted Warriors**: Unknown.

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: House Lannister of Lannisport

**Ancestral Weapon**: Brightroar (_Lost_). Oathkeeper (_disposed to House Tarth_). Widow's Wail (_disposed to House Tarth_).

**Founded**: Lan the Cleaver (_Age of Heroes_)


	25. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	26. MAIN CHARACTER — Jaime Lannister of Tarth

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Jaime Lannister of Tarth.

**Titles**: Heir of House Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West.

**Born**: 306 AC in King's Landing.

**Death**: N/A

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Westerlands. Westerosi.

**House**: House Lannister. House Tarth.

**Father**: Jaime Lannister.

**Mother**: Brienne of Tarth

**Spouse**: [Missandei of Naath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48458576)

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	27. MAIN CHARACTER — Joanna Lannister of Tarth

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Joanna Lannister of Tarth

**Alias**: The Sapphire Sword. 

**Titles**: Heiress of House Tarth. Heiress of House Lannister.

**Born**: 306 AC in King's Landing

**Death**: N/A

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Westerosi. Westerlands.

**House**: House Tarth. House Lannister.

**Father**: Jaime Lannister.

**Mother**: Brienne of Tarth.

**Spouse**: [Norenno of Naath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48458603).

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	28. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	29. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	30. HOUSE GREYJOY

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: _"We Do Not Sow" (official). "What Is Dead May Never Die" (common saying)._

**Lord**: Yara Greyjoy.

**Heir**: Alarina Greyjoy

**Claimed Titles**: Lords of the Iron Islands. Lord Reapers of Pyke. Sons of the Sea Wind. Kings of Salt and Rock.

**Seat**: Salt Throne. Pyke.

**Culture**: Iron Born.

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers**: Unknown.

**Foot Soldiers**: 15,000 men.

**Mounted Warriors**: Unknown.

**Other**: Iron Fleet (_1,000+ ships_)

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: None.

**Ancestral Weapon**: None.

**Founded**: The Grey King.


	31. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	32. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	33. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	34. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	35. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	36. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	37. HOUSE BARATHEON

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: _"Ours is the Fury"_

**Old Sigil**: Black stag on a gold background

**New sigil**: Armored fist clutching a war hammer.

**Lord**: Gendry Baratheon.

**Heir**: Robert Baratheon.

**Notable Members**: Arya Baratheon (daughter of Gendry)

**Claimed Titles**: Lords of Storm's End. Lords Paramount of the Stormlands. Wardens of the South (from 305 AC)

**Seat**: Stormsend.

**Culture**: Westerosi

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers**: Unknown.

**Foot Soldiers**: 10,000 men

**Mounted Warriors**: Unknown.

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: House Baratheon of King's Landing (_extinct_). House Baratheon of Dragonstone (_extinct_)

**Ancestral Weapon**: None.

**Founded**: 2 AC (_Orys Baratheon_)

**Refounded**: 302 (_Gendry Waters legitimized as Gendry Baratheon_)


	38. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	39. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	40. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	41. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	42. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	43. MAIN CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Main Character & POV)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Main Character & POV) - COMING SOON**


	44. MINOR HOUSE'S MENTIONED IN THE SERIES

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 

* * *

**Name of House Goes here**

SIGIL GOES HERE

* * *

**Background Information**

**Words**: 

**Lord**: 

**Heir**: 

**Claimed Titles**: 

**Seat**: 

**Culture**: 

* * *

**Military Might**

**Archers:**

**Foot Soldiers**: 

**Mounted Warriors**: 

**Other**: 

* * *

**Other Information**

**Cadet Branch**: 

**Ancestral Weapon**: 

**Founded**: 


	45. MINOR CHARACTER — Missandei

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Missandei of Naath

**Titles**: Bodyguard to [Princess Rhyaenna Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488/chapters/48410899)

**Born**: 307 AC in Naath

**Death**: N/A

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Naathi. Unsullied.

**House**: Loyal to House Targaryen

**Father**: Grey Worm (adopted)

**Mother**: Rolla

**Spouse**: Jaime Lannister

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	46. MINOR CHARACTER — Norenno

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: Norenno of Naath

**Born**: 304 AC in Naath

**Death**: N/A

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: Naathi. Unsullied.

**House**: Loyal to House Targaryen

**Father**: Grey Worm (_adopted_)

**Mother**: Rolla

**Spouse**: Joanna Lannister

**Issue**: N/A

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	47. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	48. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	49. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	50. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	51. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	52. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	53. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	54. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	55. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	56. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	57. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	58. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	59. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**


	60. MINOR CHARACTER — Template

**FACE CLAIM HERE**

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Full Name**: 

**Alias**:

**Titles**: 

**Born**: 

**Death**: 

* * *

**Family**

**Culture**: 

**House**: 

**Father**: 

**Mother**: 

**Spouse**: 

**Issue**: 

* * *

**Apparel & Weaponry**

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Appearances**

**[DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) (Minor Character)**

**REIGN OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES (Minor Character) - COMING SOON**

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178521) to read my 'Game of Thrones Seasons 8 Rewrite Fire' FanFiction: PACT OF ICE AND FIRE  
[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777543)to read my 'Game of Thrones Seasons 8 Rewrite Fire' FanFiction: BLOOD OF THE DRAGON  
[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669924) to read my 'The Boys' FanFiction: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM (VOL. 1)  
[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) to read my 'Game of Thrones Post-Season 8' FanFiction: DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES  
[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488) to read my 'Game of Thrones Post-Season 8' FanFiction: DAUGHTER OF DRAGON AND WOLVES - COMPANTION BOOK  
[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848268) to read my 'Complete Game of Thrones Seasons 1 to 4 Rewrite' FanFiction: PRINCESS IN A BASTARD COURT  
[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626992) to read my 'Castlevania' FanFiction: HEIR OF LIGHT


End file.
